One for the Heart of it All
by bookstoreromantic
Summary: A/U set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: A/U set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter One**

King George frowned as he lifted her chin to look at her. "So you're the one."

Snow took a shaky breath. The heat from the fireplace was overwhelming and the walls trapped her. "I don't know what you're talking –"

"Enough. I know everything," he said, cutting off her soft denials. "You poisoned his heart, now his marriage and with that the entire kingdom. All because of your feelings."

She had to fight the urge to squeeze her eyes shut. Of course he knew. He had the letter. "I wish feelings could be helped but they can't."

"Of course they can. Love is a disease. And like all diseases it can be vanquished in one of two ways: a cure, or death." He paused, looked at her. "Do you know where your beloved is right now? He's right down that hallway, packing for his new life."

"He'll never know I'm here..."

"Oh yes he will, because you are going to walk down that hallway Snow White. You're going to sneak in and tell him you received his letter. You're going to tell him why you're here: because you don't love him. It will break his heart and that will cure him."

It dawned on her finally. She didn't know why it had taken her so long to realize. "Or you'll kill me."

"Oh no, I'll kill him. Killing you would just make him love you more and the marriage and the kingdom would ultimately crumble. But if he were to die at an assassin's hand he would die a martyr. Midas would forgive, even laud the death and the merger would be complete."

"You would do that to your own son." It wasn't a question. This was not the same man she had known from her childhood. Or maybe it was, and she'd just been too sheltered and naive to see it.

"He is not my son."

She stared at him. "What do you mean he's not your son?"

"My son is dead. Buried like his mother. Your beloved," he sneered the word "is his twin. He is not my James."

To say she was stunned could not even begin to describe it. Snow had met Prince James only once. Her father had hosted a banquet for he and George in honour of the prince's first hunt. She didn't remember much about him, but their fathers had been close friends and allies and Snow had always thought well of King George and Queen Gertrude. Before she could catch herself Snow had reached out and gently touched the king's arm. "George, what happened?"

She honestly hadn't expected him to tell her, given the circumstances, so it took her by surprise when he sat down in a chair by the fire and buried his face in his hands. At first it seemed as if he didn't want to speak, but once he started he didn't seem able to stop. He explained that he and Gertrude had been unable to have a child of their own and so he had brokered a deal for an infant that they could raise as theirs; unaware until recently that there had ever even been a sibling. He told her how after her father's death the alliance between their kingdoms had crumbled, leaving their kingdom impoverished and facing a grain shortage. Gertrude's attempt to salvage a relationship with Regina had ultimately resulted in the queen's death at the hands of her step-mother's magic. Desperate for a way to feed their people, James had offered to slay a dragon for King Midas but had been killed by a brute after proving himself up to the task. They had hidden his death from Midas and the man who had brought them James conjured up his twin brother to play the part and slay the dragon, causing an impressed Midas to offer a marriage alliance. By the time he had finished the story, Snow thought he looked exhausted.

"It will save the kingdom."

Finally telling secrets kept hidden for so long seemed to have softened him, if only a little. Crouched down in front of him, Snow could almost recognize him again as the man who used to bring her candied flowers when he came to visit. "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be. To not be able to grieve for James..."

"He was my son. Mine!" His hand fisted on the armrest. "And he was a prince who deserved to be a prince. A good man – noble and honourable, not selfish like his shepherd of a brother."

Snow thought of Charming saving her from the Queen's knights after she had tried to get away from him. "He's a good man too," she whispered.

"What do you know of him? Your love blinds you."

"And your grief doesn't blind you?" She shook her head. "It is not his fault that James is dead yet you want me to break his heart so that he will continue to live a life you've forced him into and marry someone he doesn't love."

"Love is a luxury not afforded to royalty. You should know that better than any."

"But he doesn't. And I would have married for love, had my father lived."

"Well you are not the only one your step-mother stole such freedoms from."

She knew every detail of what her step-mother had taken from her in the name of vengeance but surely this had to be the worst. Love was supposed to be the strongest magic, but what had magic ever done for her? It hadn't even been able to heal her broken arm when she'd fallen from her horse as a child.

A thought unfurled itself, kindled a hope that she had buried long ago. For her whole life her fairy godmother's gift had seemed more like a curse than a blessing. But could it now render her powerful step-mother no more than any other man or woman? Did she dare to believe it might be possible to win back all she had lost... and all that she now wanted?

"Help me win them back," she whispered.

"What?"

"The freedoms. Help me win them back. Midas can give you gold to buy grain, but one day the gold will run out. Our kingdoms were allies once, and no matter what she has wreaked upon the land it is still the most fertile of all the realms in the Enchanted Forest."

"It is not your kingdom."

"It should be." Her words came out rushed, one on top of the other. She didn't trust herself to stop and think about them. "It can be. You were friends with my father once, help his daughter defeat the woman who killed him. The woman who killed your wife."

He shook his head. "The Queen is too powerful."

"I know a way. But I do not have an army to deal with her knights."

He leaned forward, fingertips pressed together. "You are sure?"

Was she? "As sure as my heart still beats in my chest." Drawing herself up, she held out her hand and took in a fortifying breath. "Do we have an arrangement?"

King George stood and regarded her for a moment. "You are a very hard woman to say no to Snow White. Much like your mother." He clasped her hand. "It's a deal."

Relief flooded her and she smiled. "If it's all right with you then, I'm going to go see him and not break his heart."

He looked her up and down. "We should get you cleaned up first. Besides, I have a wedding to cancel."

* * *

><p>James abandoned his packing for the time being and went to stare out the window. In truth he wasn't sure how much point there was to it – he hadn't lived in the castle long enough to collect personal memories and the servants were taking care of everything else he would need. He took a deep breath and let the night air fill his lungs. Movement pulled his eyes down to the courtyard, and without realizing it he found himself searching for some sign of her.<p>

Snow White. Again his thoughts had drifted to her. There had been no response to his letter, and he could only wish upon a star that it had even reached her. He shouldn't have waited so long to write it. The wedding was set for tomorrow and even if Snow had received his letter and wanted to come, there was a chance she was too far to make it in time and it would be too late before he knew she felt the same.

James scoffed at his desperate thoughts. The fact of the matter was that his wedding was tomorrow and she hadn't come to find him. He'd told her he knew what that meant. He turned back to the half-packed bag at the foot of his bed. Tucked inside a hidden pocket was his mother's ring. He'd been unable to give it to Abigail. When Snow had tried it on something inside him had clicked and he knew that the ring could never be worn by another. Whether she loved him or not, his heart was hers.

There was a noise at the door and James looked up, hoping against hope that it was her. That she had found him.

King George cleared his throat. "I need to speak with you."

He turned back to his packing. He should have known. "What is there left to say, father?" He didn't bother to keep the bitterness out of the word. "I'm perfectly aware of where we stand."

The king shifted his weight ever so slightly. If he hadn't known better he would have thought the older man were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I threatened to kill your mother." James almost dropped the bag of personal belongings in surprise. "This situation has been… difficult for me. The kingdom should be grieving the death of their prince and instead they are preparing to celebrate his marriage. My son deserved to have the grandest of funerals yet he lies in an unmarked grave beside his mother."

The king paused but James was still too taken aback to respond.

"I would like for us to start again," he offered. "You will never be James to me, just as I will never be your father, but things do not have to stay as they are between us. Come with me. I need to meet with Abigail and Midas and discuss the wedding."

He shook his head. "When, now?"

King George nodded and held open the door. "It is a matter of some importance."

* * *

><p>They walked side by side down to one of the royal council rooms. James couldn't shake the bad feeling sinking further into the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what had prompted the king's sudden change of heart but nothing about it sat well with him. George hadn't shared what last minute wedding details were so important that they merited breaking the traditional taboo of seeing one's bride the night before the wedding but James was sure of one thing: there was no way it was anything good.<p>

Abigail and Midas were both waiting for them as they entered, seated at the far side of the circular oak table. Both rose as the guard announced them but George gestured for them to sit, taking a chair for himself opposite from them and signalling James to do the same.

"Princess Abigail, you look positively radiant this evening."

The princess inclined her head and murmured her thanks. James wasn't sure that radiant was the correct word but she did look lovely, dressed in a gown of red and gold with her hair pulled back in a simple braid.

"I trust that you have both found your accommodations pleasing?"

"Enough pleasantries George. This is highly unusual. Just tell us what is so urgent that it couldn't wait until after the wedding to discuss." Midas' gloved hand was clenched into a fist and for a brief moment James allowed himself to imagine what would happen if he accidentally pushed his adopted father onto it.

King George took a deep breath and pressed both palms onto the table. "I'm afraid I cannot allow this union to occur tomorrow."

His head whipped around and he stared at the king.

"Excuse me?" demanded an equally shocked Midas. His hand pounded on the table, shaking the candelabra in its center. Abigail only looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It has come to my attention that my son's heart belongs to another," he said, placing a firm grip on James' arm. "Under such circumstances I cannot in good conscience allow him to marry Abigail. Such a thing would not be fair to either of them and the alliance between our two kingdoms would ultimately fail."

A thousand thoughts ran through his head. What could he be hoping to gain by cancelling the wedding? A gnawing feeling in the back of his head made him wonder if this wasn't in some way connected to the letter he had written to Snow White. Had it been intercepted?

"And who is this woman who you have allowed to steal your son's heart?"

George grimaced. "Her father was a close friend of mine and we had always hoped for a match between our children. I hope that you and I can find a way to move past this for the good of both our kingdoms. It is no reflection on your lovely daughter or the high esteem that we hold your kingdom in."

"What is her name, George?" King Midas growled.

As if on cue three loud knocks sounded and everyone turned as the double doors swung open. James had to tell himself to pick his jaw up from off the floor. Standing in the doorway, dressed in a gown of purest white with a pile of ebony curls atop her head was none other than the bandit who had captured his heart.

"The princess Snow White," a guard announced.

She entered the room with all the grace of nobility and curtseyed deeply before the standing monarchs. "Your majesties."

James could only stare at her. Snow's eyes met his and she winked.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: I told myself I wasn't going to write a multi-chapter fic, but apparently I lied. The whole thing, outlined out, is about ten chapters. This was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I wasn't happy with the length and decided to combine them.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Two**

"Surely you jest. The Queen will rip out your heart for this George!"

"Not if I get hers first," he muttered.

"So this is how it is. You abandon our agreement the moment a more enticing offer presents itself? Have you no honor?"

James had to stop himself from gripping her hand as Snow came to stand between he and King George. "His majesty graciously offered his assistance in taking the throne back from my step-mother. In his wisdom he recognized that removing her from power would be for the greater good of all the lands in the Enchanted Forest." Her voice sounded smooth as silk and her words just as enchanting. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"And none will benefit more so than him on the slight chance that this insanity is not, in fact, a suicide attempt."

"Lord Midas, I know that there have been disagreements between our lands in the past," she soothed. "My father was particularly stubborn in his refusal to negotiate a settlement for the Pegasse Strip. However it is my hope that if we are successful we will be able to put such matters behind us in a way that allows both kingdoms to prosper." She glanced briefly down at the king's gloved hand. "Of course, conflicts such as these can be… costly."

Abigail moved towards them from the opposite side of the table. "Well I for one will be glad to see that horrible woman off of Leopold's throne," she said, embracing Snow White. "I wish you only luck, though I am sure that you will succeed and bring greater peace to the Enchanted Forest."

Snow seemed a little surprised at the princess' quick acceptance but her smile didn't show it. "Thank you Abigail."

The blonde waved a hand. "Who am I to stand in the way of true love? I'm sure we can all come to some agreement, isn't that right father?"

Midas looked like he'd just eaten a spiked dragonfish but to the king's credit he regained his composure quickly. "You well know that I believe the kingdoms are better when they stand united. However it is late and such things are better discussed in the clear light of day. If you'll excuse us, Abigail?"

Abigail kissed both he and George on the cheek and then hugged Snow White again. "We must sup together at some point. I want to hear about all of your adventures."

Snow nodded. "Yes of course."

The princess smiled at them before following her father out of the council room. Midas gave a curt nod and the three of them watched as the doors closed behind the golden king and his daughter.

James counted two heartbeats, then three. Finally, he turned to her. "Snow?" He hadn't intended for her name to come out as a question.

She winked at him again and swirled the flowing skirt of her dress. "I clean up pretty well, don't you think Charming?"

"You look –"

"Like the fairest of them all."

Snow turned to face King George and gave a slight curtsey. "A warm bath can do wonders. I thank you for the hospitality."

"Yes, well we must have you looking the part." He cleared his throat. "I've had a late meal prepared for the two of you in the royal quarters so that you can discuss all of our plans in private. I would join you, but I'm afraid there is much for me still to do now that our plans have changed."

"Of course, thank you your majesty."

King George leaned in and whispered something in her ear that James couldn't make out but Snow gave only a tight smile in response. He wondered if there wasn't some strange sorcery involved that had brought her here to him and what the price for such a magic would be.

* * *

><p>Like the prince he was, James offered her his arm and they walked together to the royal reception rooms in the northeastern spire. He hadn't said anything to her yet. There was so much to say, she doubted either of them knew where to start. <em>Selfish<em>, she silently berated herself. It was a dangerous game she was playing with both of their hearts. Yet she only had to look in his eyes to know how true his love for her was. And if he was determined to feel that way, then she would do everything she could to be worthy it.

She was acutely aware of the whispers of servants and guards as they passed through the hallways. Snow tried to focus on silently repeating all of her posture lessons from when she was a girl. It felt strange to be a princess again. The walls were confining and at least in the forest if the squirrels and deer gossiped about her she couldn't understand it.

James opened the door for her and as promised inside was a beautifully set table just for them. The delicious aroma almost made Snow want to weep.

"I'm starving," she whimpered.

He smiled and closed the door behind him. Moving to the table he pulled out a chair for her. "My lady."

She chewed her lip. "Do you… do you mind if I undo my hair before we eat? I haven't had it all piled up on top of my head in ages and it's giving me a headache," she confessed.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Be my guest."

Snow moved over to the bureau by the window and began pulling pins out of her hair. "I may need a little help with the back," she said, glancing at him over her shoulder.

He came over and stood right behind her, his fingers carefully threading through her thick hair as they searched for pins. The intimacy of the moment sent a flush of self-consciousness to heat her cheeks. She couldn't do this, not now. Not yet. Later she would revel in all she felt for him but until then she had to keep under control until she was sure he was safe.

"Will you tell me about your sheep?" she blurted, looking for a way to distract from the intense feelings.

He pulled a pin out with such force that it tugged her head back. Putting a hand to the back of her head she turned around. "Did I inadvertently insult you by getting the type of livestock wrong? It is sheep, isn't it?"

"How do you know about that?"

"King George told me." She put a hand softly to his chest, her fingers toying with the soft leather. "You were going to tell me yourself though, weren't you Charming?" she asked coyly.

"I have a name you know."

"No, I don't." Her eyes met his and he reached behind her, his fingers brushing her neck as he removed another pin. A cascade of ebony hair fell and he pushed it all behind her shoulder, gently brushing it out with his fingers. She only watched him, waiting.

He took a breath. "It's Richard."

Snow smiled. "It's nice to meet you Richard."

He kissed her. It was all she could do not to lose herself in it. How could she have ever considered forgetting him? _It's not safe for him_, some corner of her mind reminded her. And she couldn't let herself pretend that it was.

She pulled back and gave him a small smile. Turning away from him, Snow went back to pulling the last of the pins from her hair. "So do your sheep have any names?"

His laugh lit her up inside even as she cursed herself. He deserved better than her, better than these lies and secrets and plots. She only prayed she'd be able to keep his heart safe from the king out to crush it and the queen out for her own.

* * *

><p>They began dinner in silence. Snow wasn't lying when she'd claimed she was famished – she ate like someone who hadn't laid eyes on food all day. He ate more slowly, watching her. The evening's events had left him unsettled and stolen much of his appetite. A part of him was still afraid that it was all some elaborate illusion or dream and he would wake up and all would be as it was.<p>

"King George promised candied flowers for dessert," she said, breaking the silence.

He smiled. "Did he?"

"They were my favourite when I was a girl. He used to bring them for me when he and my father went on their hunting trips." Her eyes fell down to her plate. "He wasn't always as he is now."

James pushed his plate away from him. "Snow, what's going on?"

Putting her fork down, she dabbed at her lips with a napkin. _Lips red as blood_, he thought. And every inch a princess.

"I got your letter."

"And you came."

She smiled. "I did."

"I had plans for us to run away from here," he said, crossing his arms.

"One monarch out for my life is more than enough. A girl can't be expected to live happily ever after when she's constantly looking over her shoulder." Amusement danced in her eyes. "Besides, you make such a _charming_ prince."

He knew there was truth in her words – she deserved more than a life on the run – but couldn't shake the feeling that she was deflecting his attention from something. "So that's it then? You just walked into the castle an outlaw and George offered to make you a queen?" he pressed.

"The throne is mine by right," she said, frowning. "And you're not the only one who can be charming. Besides, a marriage alliance with me gives King George something Midas never could." James gave her an inquiring look. "Revenge. He blames the Queen for the death of his wife."

"And was she?"

"To blame?" Snow shrugged. "I wouldn't put it past her. Queen Gertrude was visiting with Regina when she fell victim to foul witchcraft. Given that my step-mother is a witch, it's reasonable to suspect her."

"King George said that your father and he had always hoped for a marriage alliance," he broached, changing the subject.

"I know. My father would have let me marry for love, but that didn't stop him from hoping I would fall in love with someone… politically advantageous."

"Did you ever meet my brother?"

She nodded. "Once. He came to the castle after his first hunting trip with the king and my father."

He hated that he had to ask. "Did you and he?..."

She laughed and it filled all the crevices of his heart. "I was ten. He put a frog on my chair at dinner. Other than that I can't say our meeting was particularly memorable." She reached across the table and brushed the scar on his chin with her fingertips. "I really got you with that rock when we met, didn't I?"

"I don't mind."

This time her smile reached her eyes. "You did at the time."

"That was before you stole my heart." He caught her hand in his, tangled their fingers together. "I will go to war for you if that's what it takes."

Her smile faded. "I'm hoping to avoid that. I just need to figure a few things out first."

"Snow." She looked back up at him. "I'll do whatever it takes."

She nodded. "So will I."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Holy Story Alerts! Thank you all so much for your interest in the story! The next chapter won't be ready quite as quickly as this one – ch. 2 was almost finished but for some fact-checking when I posted ch. 1. Chapter 3 is... not quite as ready. For anyone who's curious Charming is named Richard because that's what it was in the Once script for The Shepherd. It wasn't said in the show so it's not canon and could very well be changed if they ever tell us his real name but for now it's good enough for me.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Three**

Snow awoke to the smell of breakfast and a maid opening the heavy curtains in her room. She had slept fitfully through the night, tossing and turning with dreams of being swallowed up whole by a beast she couldn't escape – though she had a suspicion the bed could have been to blame for her nightmares. She wasn't used to them anymore, and not even her bed growing up had been as soft.

After she'd eaten a little the maid helped her to dress. George had provided a selection of gowns, but Snow chose yet another white one. It wasn't that she didn't like colors, but white was her signature. Her father had only allowed their seamstress to make her dresses in white. _Skin white as snow_, he used to say, _this way the whole kingdom will know that you are the fairest in all the land_.

She'd always been afraid of getting the beautiful dresses dirty. Snow had never played in the mud as a child, had never gotten her hands dirty with anything. What would her father think of her had he seen her sleeping in a tree trunk, an outlaw in the woods? In many ways she'd still been only a girl when he had died, with no awareness of the consequences of her actions. But Snow was a woman now and a sheltered princess no longer. She'd seen enough to know that the world was not the shining thing she had once believed it to be. The only good her upbringing was to her now was its use as a mask.

So she donned the dress in familiar white and examined herself in the mirror as the maid pinned her hair back. Jewels would have completed her appearance but she could do without. These clothes were her armor and in them she would do battle with King George and her wicked step-mother. It worried James, she knew. If the battle were of the usual type she might have been able to ask Prince Charming to be her champion but the stakes were too high. She might be out of practice, but she was still better at this game than he.

She was unsure how much freedom she would have in the castle, and upon opening the door found that George had stationed a guard outside. It wasn't worth it to try and get around the castle without him, and in any case she didn't know her way around. Putting on a smile Snow asked him to escort her in her search for James.

Word of the cancelled wedding had spread throughout the night and the castle staff didn't seem to know what to make of her. Her guard kindly tried to distract her from the whispers and stares by awkwardly acting as both escort and tour guide. Snow only smiled and nodded. Her nerves wouldn't be soothed until she saw James and gained his support of her plan.

They found him finally in the Great Hall, standing in the center of the hustle and bustle with his back to her, arms crossed over his chest. Around him servants rushed to remove the wedding decorations. Snow took a deep breath and held up a hand to the guard when he tried to announce her presence. She had avoided telling James of her plan last night but couldn't put it off any longer. Setting her shoulders, she closed her eyes for a moment. King George had eyes throughout his castle, making confidence key to her machinations. Besides, if she didn't intend to give her prince a choice in the drawing of the battle lines, she could at least give him assurance that the odds were in their favor.

"Tell me Charming," she said cheerily, walking up and hooking her arm in his. "Are you terribly sad not to be getting married today?"

He smiled and gave her a quick, chaste kiss. "It's still surreal. I think you must be magic."

She sucked in a breath. "I certainly hope so. I'm counting on it, actually."

"Oh? What other spells have you woven around me?"

"I don't cast spells Charming. I break them. I think."

He tilted his head to look down at her. Strange, how familiar she was already with his mannerisms. She _knew_ him. And she knew that this wasn't going to go well. "Your step-mother –" he started.

Snow left his side and pulled a white rose from the one of the many floral arrangements being taken away by servants. "When I was born my fairy godmother gave me a gift that I never truly understood. She waved her wand and declared that my skin was as white and as pure as snow and that just as snow blankets the earth and quiets its powers of life and growth, so too would my skin quiet the magical power of others."

"I don't understand."

She turned back around and lifted the rose to inhale its scent. "Once, when I was learning how to ride a horse, I fell off and broke my arm. They tried to have the healer fix it with magic, and he performed the laying on of hands but nothing happened. The arm had to be set and it took almost two months to heal."

"Snow… you can't mean…"

Her eyes met his. "I do."

"Absolutely not."

"Charming –"

"Absolutely not!"

"_Charming_. This is my choice."

"No. We will hunt the witch the traditional way."

Snow shook her head. "She's more than just a witch. She's… powerful."

"All the more reason for you to not get anywhere near her, let alone close enough to touch her!"

"It's the surest way."

"Is it? It seems to me like the most reckless."

She arched a brow. "Because your way isn't reckless. You don't know her like I do."

"It's not up for discussion Snow."

"You're right. It's not." She took his hand. "This will work."

He cupped her cheek and closed the space between them. "I'm not about to lose you."

"Then don't."

"You've only just now told him of your little plot? Whatever were you both talking about last night I wonder." Snow pulled away as the king entered the hall, to a distance where her resolve could remain strong and her mask in place. King George clasped a hand to James' shoulder. "The Queen's knights will protect her at any price. War will be long and costly, and the snows are approaching. Taking out the witch first will leave her kingdom in chaos and allow us to simply mop up the pieces. It could save countless lives."

"There has to be another way."

"Have faith in your love, my son. The trick will work. And afterwards you two will be free to wed and live happily ever after." Snow didn't miss his emphasis on the word _afterwards_. The king's gaze took in the grand hall and all the decorations being taken down. "It is a shame all this is going to go to waste however. It would have been a grand wedding."

"What if it doesn't have to go to waste?" she blurted. Both men turned and looked at her. "What if we could draw her to us?"

James' brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

_Why could she not keep her reckless thoughts to herself?_ "A girl's wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of her life," she glanced from James to the king. "My step-mother wouldn't be able to resist."

* * *

><p>She hated herself the moment the words came out of her mouth. Was she really going to do this? Could she? She looked to James but he kept his eyes down, his expression guarded. Her suggestion had hurt him. It hurt her as well.<p>

King George was looking at her as he had the night before in his study. He circled her like a bird of prey, hands behind his back and she turned to continue holding his gaze. She had already won one round with him; she would win this one too. He may not like it – James wouldn't either – but he would have to admit that battling the Queen on home turf was better than on the road or in her own castle. And then it would be done. It would be over. She just had to hope that the ends justified the means.

The king held up an arm. "Stop!" All action in the hall froze. Snow's back was to James and she wished that she could see his face, know what he was thinking. Instead she just stood still and waited. "Put everything back!" King George barked, finally.

Still, nobody moved. For several long moments the hall felt as if it were stuck in time until at last one of the servants spoke up.

"Everything, sire?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, everything."

"Sire, some of the decorations are from the kingdom of Midas… and bear his crest."

"Not those then! Must I spell out everything for you idiots? Return that which belongs to Midas but leave everything else. We're going to have a wedding here after all."

"Today, my lord?"

King George's head snapped around. "No the wedding is not going to be today. Soon, but we need time to make sure our very… special guest hears of it. One week." He turned back to her and James. "I trust you'll find that acceptable?"

The question wasn't hers to answer. Snow didn't turn to look at James, not wanting him to see how desperately she needed him to believe in her. In them. Still, she reached her hand back ever so slightly, praying that he would recognize her wordless request for assurance.

James stepped forward and took her hand, giving her fingers a small squeeze. She almost sank against him from relief. "One week it is," he said.

"Excellent. Then I believe the princess and I have some arrangements to make." The king held out his hand. Snow forced herself to smile as she stepped forward to take it, giving the rose she had plucked to James. "I want to ensure that this wedding is a truly magical affair."

He led her out of the hall. She looked over her shoulder at James as he watched them go. She gave him a small smile and he nodded at her then the great doors closed behind them and King George led her down the castle corridors. She didn't ask where they were going and the monarch didn't speak until he abruptly stopped and all but dragged her over to a guarded door.

"You're just full of tricks, aren't you?" he demanded, his fingers digging into her skin. "Showing up like you did last night. Scheming to get what you want before I get what's mine."

She jerked her arm away from him. "Yes, it's always been my dream to plan a murder at my wedding. Surely even you can see that it's strategic. And forgive me for wanting to be sure last night that you were truly calling off the wedding to Abigail and not killing the groom."

"I'm hurt. You should have more faith in me Snow White."

"I didn't tell him, did I? I have faith in what I know. You… I don't anymore. Or I never did, I'm not sure."

He sneered. "You and I are a lot alike, you know that? I also only believe in what I know. And you, Snow White, are going to help me to believe in you and your little magic trick."

She stopped suddenly, realizing where in the castle they were. "Why did you bring me here?" Panic creeped into her voice despite her best attempt to squash it.

"Relax _princess_, I'm not throwing you back in the dungeon. But I do have someone there that I want you to meet." He gave a nod to one of the guards and the door was opened for them. "Ladies first."

The dungeon was as dark and dank as it had been last night and Snow couldn't help but rub at her arms to beat back the chill that prickled up them. King George led her down to the lowest level of the dungeons and through yet another heavily guarded door. The area beyond was as open as possible so far underground and occupied by only two men – one of whom was chained to the far wall.

"Snow White, I would like for you to meet Malkuth."

The unchained man approached them and Snow couldn't help but recoil slightly. He wore a dark hooded robe that concealed most of his features but in the flickering torchlight she could see that his face was covered in scars and burns. His eyes met hers and she shuddered. There was a soullessness in his gaze that told of the evil he had committed in the castle dungeons. The man stretched out a disfigured hand to bring hers' to his lips but Snow pulled away from his grasp. He sneered at her in response.

"Malkuth is a wizard. Not a very good one, to be honest, but he's got some fascinating tricks that produce excellent results in interrogations." The king gestured towards the chained man. He looked extremely malnourished and too weak to even struggle against his bonds. "Malkuth! Show the girl."

Snow's stomach sank as she realized what King George had brought her here for. The wizard conjured a ball of orange flame in his hand and blew it towards the prisoner. She clamped a hand to her mouth and turned away as the flames began to lick at him, winding their way around his entire body. She thought she would vomit just from the smell of it, let alone the screams.

King George gripped her arm and forced her to face the horrifying scene. "What are you waiting for, _princess_?" he hissed in her ear. "Stop him."

She swallowed thickly and stumbled forward as he let go of her. Keeping her gaze on the ground, she focused on each step she took. It grew hotter as she got nearer and Snow pushed warm tears away from her face. Finally, she stood beside the twisted wizard. She reached out her hand, trembling… and hesitated. _What if it didn't work?_

"He won't stop unless you can make him!" King George taunted.

Keeping her face turned away from the burning man, Snow grabbed the wizard's still-burning hand. Her eyes squeezed shut and it took her a while before she realized the prisoner's screams had stopped.

Was he dead? She risked opening her eyes and looking up. He had collapsed into his chains, his limbs unable to support his weight but he was breathing. He was alive.

Loud, slow claps came from behind her. "Well well well. Looks like we've got a trap for a witch."

Snow White allowed herself to breathe again.

* * *

><p>James hadn't seen Snow since that morning after breakfast. When she didn't join them for supper he sought her out as soon as he finished eating. He was worried about her. Killing one as evil as the queen could turn the most virtuous heart towards darkness. He knew that she believed she had to deal with her step-mother before they could truly be together, but he wasn't about to let her past take away their future.<p>

Snow may not believe in love at first sight or first kiss, but she loved him. There was no doubt in his mind – her actions meant more than she claimed. She had, after all, come to find him when she had received his letter and the wedding had been her idea. It wasn't perfect by any means, but James was patient. He could wait for her to realize that she was in love with him.

Her guard knocked at the door as he approached. "His highness Prince James to see you my lady."

James didn't bother to wait for an invitation. He opened the door to find the room surprisingly dark and hesitated on the threshold for a moment, thinking she might be already in bed. Instead he found her sitting at a table next to the window, a single lamp providing the light for whatever she was writing.

"You've been scarce today, is everything alright?" he asked, closing the door gently behind him.

She looked up at him. James thought she seemed even paler than usual, as if all the blood had drained out of her face during the day. "I just… I really need this to work." Her voice was barely more than a whisper and it made his heart ache. If only she would let him banish all of her fears.

"You don't have to do this. There are other ways to hunt a witch."

She rubbed at her eyes. "No, I have to. I ruined her life. No one else gets to end it on my behalf. Besides, how many witches have you ever hunted?"

"I've read the accounts."

"What, all of them? Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leveled her a look, waiting. "Oh," she said, understanding finally what he meant.

James walked over to stand behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I told you, if you ever needed anything –" he trailed off and she leaned her head back against his chest. In the quiet of the moment the pages on the table caught his eye and he peered down over her shoulder. "Writing invitations?" he teased.

Snow rolled one up tightly and tied it to the leg of a bluebird. "Letters. There are some people who will be worrying about me by now."

"You know we have carrier pigeons for that sort of thing."

"I like bluebirds," she said, holding out her hand for a second bird to perch on. "And bluebirds like me."

He took the second letter from the desk and carefully attached it to the tiny creature resting on her finger.

Snow watched them fly away and leaned back into her chair. "I just wish we could know for sure that she'll come. I don't want this to all be for nothing."

It was not going to be for nothing, but he wasn't sure she was ready to confront that just yet. Instead James crouched down, his hand finding hers on her lap. "You know her better than any. If you believe she'll come, then she will."

Snow closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She waved her free hand. "Everything. I'm sorry that it's not what you hoped for when you wrote that letter."

"I'll make the best of it." He rose and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You should get some sleep."

She smiled up at him faintly. "Goodnight Charming."

"Goodnight Snow."

James shut the door carefully behind him. Nodding to the guard, he headed back down the corridor towards his chambers in the northeastern tower. She wanted to be sure that her step-mother would come, that the trap would lure her in, and he knew of only one way to be sure of it. He strode directly over to his desk and set quill to parchment. _To Her Majesty Queen Regina_…

Snow White had his heart. She _was_ his heart and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect her – even if he had to invite the witch their wedding and kill her himself.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: And so the plan is revealed! I was hoping to have this up last Monday but didn't manage to get it done and I started a new job this week so I can't slack off and write fanfiction on the job anymore. In case you were wondering, yes, I did spend the first chapter humanizing King George and this chapter turning him back into a villain. What can I say? He's a complicated fellow ruled by grief and a need for vengeance. Chapter four will reveal who Snow was writing letters to as wedding approaches!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Four**

Snow White had planned to enjoy a solitary stroll through the castle gardens but when the messenger came and told her about the visitor such thoughts were immediately swept aside. The simple words "You have a visitor" set her running down the castle halls and stairways to the courtyard, her guard struggling to keep up.

"Red!" she cried, launching herself at the crimson cloaked woman.

Her friend laughed. "Careful Snow, Granny will never forgive you if you make me spill all her scones before any royalty has had a chance to taste them."

"Tell Granny that if my opinion is not good enough for her I will retract all of my praises," she pulled away, smiling. "I'm so relieved you got the letter. You had no problems finding them?"

Red pulled a scrap of cloth tied with twine from inside her cloak and offered it to her. "I found them. Your directions, however, left something to be desired."

She undid the binding and opened the cloth up on her palm. A pair of rings strung on a silver chain glinted in the sunlight. Snow immediately looped it over her head, tucking the rings into the bodice of her dress where they wouldn't be seen.

The other woman cocked her head, her basket resting in the crook of her elbow. "So? Are you going to tell me what's going on? The whole kingdom is abuzz over James' wedding. They say his marriage to Princess Abigail was called off because he is marrying another – a certain someone by the name of _Snow White_."

She toyed with the chain around her neck. "I'll explain everything that I can, but not here." Snow took her friend's hand and turned to her armed and armored shadow. "The Lady Red and I will be taking tea in the gardens. Will you help to arrange that for me and ensure that we are not disturbed?"

After that first day at the castle, James had changed her guard to a man by the name of Kevyn who had been with him at the dragon slaying. She supposed that made him one of the few other people who knew her prince's secret though she'd never asked either of them if that was the case. The knight accompanied her wherever she went on the castle grounds, returning to his family only when she retired for the night and another guard came to stand watch over her. He was an amicable enough man to have following her around all the time and if James trusted him then she did too.

The knight gave a curt nod and Snow smirked. She was beginning to grow on him; slowly he'd been allowing her increased freedom within the castle. "Of course. Princess, Lady Red," he held out an arm, gesturing for them to go ahead of him.

Hand in hand the two women headed for the garden entrance at the rear of the courtyard. Red leaned in towards Snow, "I don't think I've ever been called a lady before," she whispered.

"Clearly you've been hanging around all the wrong people."

"Oh yes, bandits and fugitives. Whatever was I thinking?"

Snow giggled and pushed open the door leading out to the gardens. She loved James, but she was so busy trying to protect him she wasn't able to confide in him the things she most needed to. It was good to have her friend here with her, even if only for an afternoon.

They strolled through the gardens talking about all the normal things as tea was set up by the servant staff. Red set her basket down and served them each a scone while their tea steeped. Snow toyed with the handle of her cup and waited for what she knew was coming.

Her friend leaned back in her chair, hands folded within her cloak. "The last time I saw you, you were planning on drinking Rumplestiltskin's potion. Then I receive a letter asking me to dig up a pair of rings hidden in the forest and bring them to you at Prince Charming's castle. What happened to trying to get him out of your head?"

Snow gave a half-hearted smile at the directness of the question. "He wrote me a letter, asking me to come find him. He wants to be with me."

"And the king simply welcomed you with open arms? The day before James' marriage to another woman?"

"Not… exactly." Snow looked over her shoulder at Kevyn standing a short distance away, his back to them. She lowered her voice. "I got caught sneaking in and King George wanted me to break his heart so that he'd go through with the marriage to Abigail – threatened to kill _him_ if I didn't." She fiddled with the creases in the tablecloth. "I made a deal with him. I'd help him kill the queen and avenge his wife and he would let James and I be together. The wedding is a trap for my step-mother, to bring her to us as opposed to seeking her out where she might have the upper hand."

"Using yourself as bait at your own wedding? Surely there's a better way!" Red hissed, leaning forward.

Snow shook her head and reached across the table for her friend's hand. "Red, James doesn't know about the king's threat. He can't know."

"You didn't tell him? Tell me he at least knows you're trying to trap the Queen."

She looked down and dragged her finger around the rim of her empty teacup. "Of course he does. And I will tell him the rest – when I know it's safe for us. But for now I have to protect him."

"He's about to go to war and fight an evil queen for you Snow. He has a right to know that his own father would kill him just as easily as she would."

"It's… more complicated than that. In any case, it's my own selfishness that got us into this. I just couldn't break his heart." She paused and added quietly, "I couldn't break mine."

Red sat back in her chair and gave a warm, knowing smile. "You'd do anything for him."

"Yes." It hadn't been a question but her answer was simple regardless.

"So when do I get to meet this Prince Charming?"

* * *

><p>Meeting with the generals had taken the entire morning and much of the afternoon. Strategy after strategy was argued over until it was agreed upon. There were plans for everything – how much of the army to keep at the castle, how to proceed both if the trap was successful and if she escaped it, how to manage the peasantry, and countless others. James had had to do a lot of learning on his feet in the time that he'd been a prince, but no day had tested him as this one had so far.<p>

Snow should have been there. It was her kingdom they were invading, her people who were at risk. But King George would not hear of a woman at his war council, and James hadn't even had the opportunity to tell her so he could be sure to raise any concerns she might have. For two people getting married in a few days they had seen very little of each other of late, and when they did Snow always seemed to be holding something back from him.

His mind elsewhere, James closed the door to the emptied council room behind him and almost crashed into Abigail.

"James!"

"Abigail," he gave a slight, apologetic bow.

"I was hoping I'd bump into you, though perhaps not quite so literally." Embarrassed, he raked stiff, awkward fingers through his hair and chuckled. His former betrothed looked… lighter somehow in some way he couldn't quite identify. "My father and I are leaving tomorrow morning. Though we will be offering our support to the military campaign, he felt it best not to stay for the wedding. I wanted to offer you my congratulations. I unfortunately have not found time to convey the same to your new princess, so you will have to carry my best wishes to her on my behalf."

He winced. He had never meant to hurt Abigail with the cancelling of the marriage alliance. "Were you and Snow close before?"

"Oh no, we only ever met a handful of times and I hadn't seen her in years until this week. But I would have greatly liked to hear all of her tales. Though perhaps there will be time for that after the wedding."

"Well, if it's any consolation you have seen her more recently than that."

"I'm sorry?"

"It was she who robbed our carriage."

Abigail gave a throaty laugh. "You and your insistence at taking the scenic route," she paused, sobering. "That's how you two met."

He shifted his stance uncomfortably. "I am sorry if I offended or hurt you in any way, it was never my intent," he said. "But I cannot marry someone that I don't love."

"It's just as well; I didn't want to marry you either." She smiled and he realized the lightness he had noticed in her earlier was mostly attributable relief. "I am genuinely happy for you James. Being able to marry as your heart desires… it must be wonderful."

The knowledge that they had both been saved from a loveless marriage gave him an immediate feeling of closeness with this woman who James had always felt was distant and superior.

"To be honest, at the moment it feels overrated. Apparently marrying your true love involves war councils and a bride who's more worried about a witch than the wedding," he remarked amicably, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True love… isn't easy. At least you get to be together."

"You're free from this arranged marriage as well now. Is there no one that you love?"

Her face tightened in a grimace. "We can't be together. My love was taken from me by my father's curse, whilst saving him from an ambush. Now he's my knight in shining armor, cruel as such a fate may be."

"I'm truly sorry Abigail."

"Your highness!" They both turned to see a castle page running towards them. He stopped, straightened his uniform, and then bowed. "The princess and her friend are taking tea in the gardens and were hoping you'd be able to join them."

"Her friend?"

"The Lady Red, your highness," he answered, bowing again. "She arrived this afternoon."

"I did not know she had invited anyone." James turned back in order to excuse himself from Abigail.

She put a hand to his arm. "Go, be with her."

He nodded and headed down the hall, the page following behind. He had almost reached the stairs when he turned back around to see the golden princess still standing where he had left her, eyes fixed on something far away. "Every curse can be broken Abigail!" he called out to her. "True love may not be easy, but it must be fought for. Do not give up on your knight just yet!"

"You worry about your love!" she called back. "Let me worry about mine."

He grinned and gave her a bow, then turned to head down to the gardens.

Apparently they had only called him down when they were almost finished with their tea, as James noted empty cups and crumbs on their dishes. Both girls – women, he mentally corrected – rose when he cleared his throat and Snow gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leading him over to her friend.

"James, I'd like you to meet Red. Red, this is Prince James."

The hooded woman's smile spread across her face. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, I've heard so much."

"The pleasure is all mine." He bit back a remark about having never heard anything about _her_ and raised her hand to his lips. "I didn't know Snow had invited any friends to come for the wedding," he said instead.

"Oh, Red won't be staying for the wedding," Snow said, sitting back down. "I asked her to bring me something I wouldn't have had a chance to retrieve otherwise, that's all. You must try her Granny's scones, they are the most delicious I've ever tasted." She presented him with one on a plate and proceeded to pour them all some tea.

"What makes you think I'm not staying?"

James broke off a piece of the scone and popped it in his mouth as Snow almost dropped the teapot.

"What makes you think you are? It's far too dangerous!"

Red turned to him and calmly sipped her tea. "James, would you remind your betrothed that I'm an excellent markswoman who taught her how to hunt and she could use people who she knows on her side."

He gave a slight chuckle but Snow left him no chance to respond.

"You are NOT staying! What would Granny say if she knew?"

"Granny does know. She sent the scones as an apology for not coming herself. Who cares about the evil queen? Do you really think I would miss your wedding?"

"Sounds to me like your friend is as stubborn as you are." He caught Red's eye and added hastily "In a good way, of course."

Snow rolled her eyes but any further protests were cut off when a page approached the table with a stiff bow.

"Princess Snow White, there are some dwarves asking for you in the courtyard. They say you invited them."

She frowned. "I didn't invite any dwarves. Who are they?"

"Well, there are seven of them. One is Grumpy…"

James almost choked on his scone. "She asked for his name, not his temperament!" he said, laughing.

Snow put a hand to his arm. "His name is Grumpy. He brought others?"

"Yes, princess."

Standing up, she brushed crumbs from her fingers and smoothed out her dress. "You two stay, I won't be long."

Both he and Red watched her leave with the messenger and her guard. James turned back to his tea and their guest. "Do you know these dwarves?"

"No, Snow's never mentioned them to me."

_Seems to be a habit of hers_, he thought. "She seems happy with you here." His eyes drifted back in the direction that Snow had gone.

Red sipped her tea, watching him. "She's happy with you too, you know."

He forced a smile and shifted back in his chair. "I know." She frowned. "I do. It's just… she keeps so much held tight to her chest that I worry about her."

The brunette hesitated, as if she wasn't sure she should say what she wanted to. "Snow is… used to having to protect her heart," she started carefully. "When I first met her it was just after she'd gone into hiding and she told me she didn't think she would ever fall in love. Just after that she saw me lose the one I loved and was the only one to stand by me when the hurt almost devoured me from inside. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that she would pay any price, make any deal, if it meant not losing you and having to go through that herself." Her hands twisted the material of her cloak.

James crushed the tiny crumbs on his plate underneath his finger. "She could never lose me. Even if she did, I would find her. I will always find her."

"Snow wants to be with you more than anything. Eventually, she'll figure out that that means letting you in. Just be patient with her."

He nodded and served himself another scone from the basket. "Don't tell her I said this, but I think it would be good for her if you did stay – even if you don't attend the ceremony. Oh, and the scones are delicious."

* * *

><p>Snow White walked side-by-side with Kevyn, the page who had brought the message following a few steps behind. Sure enough, milling about in the courtyard talking in hushed tones amongst themselves were no fewer than seven dwarves, each carrying a pickaxe over their shoulder. She was a little surprised that the guards had let them in with them, but then, who would really look twice at a motley group of dwarves?<p>

"Is that her?" she heard one of them ask, his face immediately turning a bright shade of scarlet.

As the dwarves all turned to look at her Snow immediately spotted Grumpy and smiled. "I'm glad to see that you made it out all right."

The dwarf grunted. "That's a matter of opinion."

One dwarf with glasses stepped forward. "I'm Doc, and these are our brothers – Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Happy, and Dopey. We wanted to thank you."

Snow had to admit that the dwarves were aptly named. Sleepy yawned, Sneezy sneezed, Bashful blushed and wouldn't make eye-contact with her, Happy was grinning, and Dopey was… distracted by a sparrow. She shook her head. "I'm very pleased to meet you all, but I don't deserve your thanks. I really didn't do anything."

"You saved our brother. That makes you one of us."

"It makes me a dwarf?" she asked, laughing.

"It makes you our friend."

"We wanted to make sure you were all right. Your letter seemed more like something I'd write than that of a girl about to marry her prince."

Snow gave Grumpy a small smile. She was touched by the dwarf's concern but it wasn't safe to talk out in the open like this. "Things are… complicated. The wedding is likely to draw the attention of my step-mother, a very powerful witch who wants me dead."

"What about the king?"

"The king… wants the witch dead." She looked to Grumpy. "And the prince doesn't know how you and I met."

The dwarf grunted. "We'll let your prince worry about the witch. You need somebody to have your back when it comes to his father."

She shook her head. "That's very kind of you, but I can't let you risk your lives for me. The wedding won't be safe."

"We weren't asking for your permission sister. Like he said, you're one of us now."

Doc cleared his throat. "We were eight. We're only seven because you saved us from being six."

"We're gonna make sure that you get your happy ending."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: In which friends and reinforcements arrive! Not a lot of Snow and Charming in this chapter, but they have wonderful people around them and I wanted to bring them in for a little bit. Next chapter… the wedding!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Five**

Snow stared at herself in the mirror. Over the past week she had almost gotten used to looking like a princess again but there was something different about being dressed as a bride. Maids fussed all about her; fixing the feathers on the skirt of her dress, placing flowers in her elaborate hair. They clucked and tsk'd and asked her endless questions. "Turn a little to the left for us." "Would you like this necklace or the other one?" "Will you be wearing the gloves?"

She would not be wearing the gloves. Her hands would need to be free if she was going to dampen her step-mother's magic. She didn't feel like she was dressed fit for battle. She wanted her leathers and her spear, the freedom of the forest about her. _Somewhere to run to_. The heavy, ornate necklace she wore felt like a noose tightening around her neck. _A sacrificial lamb for the slaughter_, she thought, _fleece as white as snow_.

There was a knock and Red poked her head in the room. "You've got a visitor," she said, opening the door to reveal her grandmother.

Snow's eyes went wide and she clamped her mouth shut. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

"Nice to see you too." Granny crossed the room as if she were in her own cabin, perfectly at ease despite the regal surroundings. "You don't need to worry yourself on my account. I'm only here to help you get ready," she dismissed brusquely.

She'd come to stand directly in front of her. Snow reached out and squeezed both of the older woman's hands. "It's not safe," she whispered again, though whether her concern was for the widow who had become like family to her or for herself she couldn't tell.

Granny held her gaze for a heartbeat before heaving a great sigh. "Leave us!"

"We must finish getting her ready. It's almost time," one of the maids protested.

Granny silenced the woman with a steady glare and Red closed the door as the maids filed out of the room.

Snow sank down on the pedestal she was standing on and buried her face in her hands. "It's not safe. It's not safe. It's not safe," she mumbled over and over, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Granny stood in front of her with her hands on her hips. "Red told me what you're up to. Why couldn't you just run away like every other pair of forbidden lovers?"

_Why not indeed?_ Snow looked up at the older woman. "I don't know if I can do this anymore," she admitted quietly.

Granny kneeled down in front of her and set her hands on her shoulders. "Of all the strays I've taken on in my time, you – Snow White – are by far the strongest. All you have to do is make it down that aisle, get to your prince, and get married. Like any other bride on her wedding day." Calloused fingers brushed away a tear that had escaped down her cheek.

Snow gave a short, strangled laugh.

"Stand up child. You can do this."

She took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Leaning on Granny for support, she pushed herself back up to her feet and smoothed out her dress. She caught Red's eye in the mirror and nodded again. Her friend opened the door to let the maids back in.

It was time.

* * *

><p>He was wearing a sword to his wedding.<p>

James had never given much thought to what his wedding would be like. He'd always been more concerned about the who than the how or the where. Still, he'd never imagined taking a sword with him to marry the woman he loved. Then again, he'd never imagined marrying a princess in a castle. Or being a prince, or killing a dragon, or hunting a witch.

Actually, he had pictured himself slaying dragons and battling witches. What boy hadn't growing up?

There had been no response from the Queen to his invitation. He hadn't expected one. He only hoped his plea for reconciliation had angered her enough that she would come and they could end all this and put it behind them. James had never wished death on anyone but if the Queen's death was the price for their peace, for their future, for Snow's very existence… then he would see it through.

He looked down at the ring in his hand and back up at the massive doors to the Great Hall. She may already be in there – the woman who wanted to cut out Snow's heart. If she ever succeeded in her vengeance, surely his own would crumble to dust.

"Nervous?"

James tucked the ring away and turned his head as King George approached from behind him. His palm rested on the hilt of his sword. "No."

The king mimicked his action, gripping the hilt of the sword that he wore. "Then let us kill ourselves a witch. For true love."

At the king's nod the heavy doors were pushed open and James followed his father down the aisle, his eyes scanning the crowd for a woman he had never met. It both worried and heartened him to see Red along with Snow's dwarves in the mass of unfamiliar faces. It occurred to him that he was more alone at his own wedding than the outlaw he was marrying.

As the king took his place behind the ring of knights, James stepped up to the platform where the priest stood and waited. For true love.

* * *

><p>The musicians started playing and the great doors swung open. Snow White watched as everyone in the hall turned towards her. She didn't know if the Queen was amongst the crowd of strangers come to see her married and silently reminded herself of Granny's words. At the end of the long aisle stood her very own Prince Charming; even from this distance she knew he was looking at her with the whole world in his eyes. All she had to do was make it to the dais and she wouldn't have to face everything alone anymore.<p>

She took a deep breath to soothe her nerves. The music shifted, and Snow White stepped into the hall.

* * *

><p>James couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew that he should be on guard for whatever the Queen might throw at them but in that moment he couldn't bring himself to care. The beautiful, remarkable, enchanting woman who had stolen his heart in so short a time was walking down the aisle to marry him and the magic in his heart was all that filled his head.<p>

Three steps, and then she was there. As Snow set her foot upon the first stair James reached down to offer her his hand. She smiled up at him as she took it and he let himself believe that she was also in this moment with him – the Queen forgotten. She climbed the rest of the steps with soft regal assurance, never dropping his hand as she moved to stand opposite him. He took hold of her other hand and gave them both a squeeze. She squeezed his fingers back in response.

"We're getting married," she whispered.

"You only just noticed?"

He was pretty sure that if they were in the forest she would have hit him with a rock again.

* * *

><p>It was so easy once they got into it. She didn't think about King George, or her step-mother, or Rumplestiltskin's potion, or the fact that a week ago her Prince Charming had almost married someone else. Even the priest's booming voice barely registered. All that mattered was the man standing before her, gazing at her with eyes that promised he would always find her and that together they were invincible.<p>

She believed him.

"Not your style, I know," he murmured as he slipped the ring on her finger. _Her_ ring.

"I'll learn to live with it."

He smirked at her. Snow took hold of his hand and pushed her father's gold band onto his finger.

The priest cleared his throat. "Do you, Prince James, promise to take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?"

"I do."

A smile tugged at his lips and Snow let those two simple words wash over her. Nothing could take this from them. Nothing.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband and to love him for all eternity?"

She squeezed his hands and shook her head, amazed that they had gotten to this moment. "I do."

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife."<p>

The crowd, mostly comprised of local nobles he had never met and knights in fancy dress, erupted into cheers. James leaned in to kiss his love – his wife – absolutely certain that in that moment everything was perfect.

Then the doors slammed open to reveal a woman dressed all in black. Snow's sharp intake of breath and grip on his arm told him immediately who the intruder was – as if there had ever been any doubt.

"Sorry I'm late."

She entered the hall, almost gliding across the floor. Snow put a hand to his chest and he held her close. No force on earth could make him watch as she confronted this woman alone. Not without him failing first. The two nearest knights came to stand between the witch and the newlyweds but before they could even raise their swords Regina flung her arms out and the men were sent soaring across the room.

One of Snow's dwarves broke from the crowd. "It's the Queen, run!"

He could feel the fear in her turn to steel. Snow pulled away from him and drew his sword from its scabbard. "She's not a queen anymore!" she declared, loud enough for all in the hall to hear. Regina stopped about a foot away from the blade pointed at her throat, an amused look on her face. "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No no no don't stoop to her level, there's no need," he soothed. James placed his hand over hers to lower the sword, carefully taking it from her. "You're wasting your time," he said, putting a foot on the first stair leading off the dais and placing himself squarely between the Queen and Snow. "I will not let you ruin this wedding."

"Such hostility from one who wrote me such a moving invitation to attend this happy, happy day." She smiled darkly. "And here I was going to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you," Snow said from behind him.

"But you shall have it."

James said nothing, taking another two steps off the platform, sword raised.

The Queen's smile turned to a sneer. "Very well then."

* * *

><p>Fear and panic gripped her as she watched James descend the dais. She was going to lose him. Regina was going to take him from her. Just like she'd taken her father from her… along with everything else that Snow had ever loved.<p>

Why couldn't she get her feet to move? Why couldn't she scream at him to stop and come back to her?

Snow could only watch in frozen horror as James raised his sword to strike a blow at her step-mother. Black and purple smoke appeared over her hand and as she brought her fist up to eye-level it shifted, turning into a nightmarish lance. Regina smirked and let it go, the conjured weapon slamming into James' chest and pinning him to the wall across the room, his sword clattering to the stone floor.

Chaos erupted. The knights closed ranks around the king as guests stampeded in an attempt to get out of the hall. A volley of arrows flew from somewhere, swatted away by the Queen as if they were simple insects. The crowds parted around her as she stalked towards James who was struggling to get himself free from the wall.

She was going to take his heart. She was going to rip it out of his chest and kill him right in front of her.

Frantic, Snow tried to push her way through the crowd but the mass of panicked people was too thick and she kept getting pushed back. Her heart cracked as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get to them in time. Climbing back up to the dais Snow clutched one of the posts and tried desperately to make herself heard over the din of the hall.

"Daniel would be disgusted with you if he were here now!"

It worked. Her step-mother stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around to face her. Snow kept going.

"I don't even think he would recognize you. You've become so twisted and evil not even his love could redeem you!"

"Don't you dare speak to me of him!" Her hand shot out like a snake and suddenly Snow was in the air, her arms pinned to her sides, pulled by some invisible force towards her step-mother. Regina brought her around so that her back was to James and kept her dangling there, only feet above the ground.

"No one could ever love you now," she continued to taunt. "Not him, not my father, not the people you don't deserve to rule, no one."

Regina's face became the smooth mask she recognized from her childhood. "Love is weakness Snow White. Only power endures. I thought you'd have learned that by now."

"Teach me," she dared.

Her step-mother smiled. "Gladly."

Her hand reached out towards her chest but couldn't penetrate her skin. Snow closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks as Regina snarled in frustration jabbing her as she continued trying to force her hand into her chest.

"What have you done?"

Snow opened her eyes just in time to see King George impale her step-mother with his sword through her chest. Neither of them even had time to scream.

"Justice," he growled. "I have done justice."

The air left her lungs as the magic that kept her suspended in midair disappeared. Snow collapsed to the ground in a shaking heap of white feathers. "I'm sorry," she whispered, staring at the Queen's lifeless form.

Hands pulled her to her feet and turned her away from the sight. Snow stared up at James, also released from the powers that had bound him. Her fingers lightly traced the scar on his chin. "Charming."

He looked at her with hooded eyes before pulling her tight against his chest. Snow buried her face in his shoulder and let him hold her up as silent sobs wracked her body.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: I was really worried about this chapter but I'm fairly satisfied with it. All I knew going in was that Charming pulls Snow away at the end, I wanted it to be *real* for both of them (and not thinking about Regina during the vows or whatever), and that I wanted to keep it as close to their canon wedding as possible. I think I re-watched the opening scene from the pilot about thirty times trying to get some of the details right. Also, Granny ambushed me when I started writing. It was earlier than I had planned but I'm glad she showed up.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Six**

It was done.

King George stood leering down at Regina's corpse. Though she was neither a witch nor a queen anymore, the knights were still needed to escort terrified guests from the Great Hall. There would be no ball to celebrate the wedding. James knew that as far as the king was concerned the marriage had been secondary to his revenge. Slowly, the hall emptied out around them. And still he held her.

James couldn't seem to hold her to him tight enough. While she still trembled, her sobs had quieted. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as a hand touched his shoulder.

"We should get her out of here," Red said softly.

He nodded and shifted her in his arms. Snow looked up at him with wet eyes. "Let's go," he whispered.

She blinked and took a shaky fortifying breath. Keeping an arm around her shoulders he led her out of the hall, keeping her turned away from where her step-mother still lay. His eyes met those of King George as they passed. James knew that their work was not done yet, that the wedding had only been the first (and most crucial) part of their plans but for now the rest could wait.

The dwarves were waiting just outside the doors. "Is she alright?" one of them asked – Doc, he was fairly certain.

He glanced down at Snow who had slumped a little and was keeping her gaze glued to the floor. "She will be."

"Are you?"

"The Queen's magic did no damage, strangely enough." Snow mumbled something but he couldn't make out the words and she didn't repeat them. "She needs rest."

"And a warm bath, I should think. I've already had one drawn."

James looked up from the line of dwarves to see a silver-haired woman making her way towards them. "Prince James, this is my grandmother, the widow Lucas," Red introduced. "She came today to help Snow get ready."

"It's nice to meet you, although I wish the circumstances were better."

The older woman shrugged. "They could be worse. Bring her along; I don't want the water getting cold."

With her friends trailing behind, James led his wife up the stairs to the set of rooms that had been given to her.

They had scarcely reached the door to her chambers when Kevyn called out from the opposite end of the hall. James swore under his breath. Opening the door, Red took Snow from him, leading her inside. "Your highness, the king commands your presence at the war council."

"Tell the king that it can wait until after I've seen to my _wife_." Since taking his brother's identity Kevyn was the closest thing he'd had to a friend and he regretted snapping at him, but the king's demand had frayed his last nerve.

The knight gave a slight bow. "I will inform him that you are delayed," he answered, then hesitated before adding, "I am not certain if congratulations are appropriate, given the circumstances, but I am both relieved and glad that the day went our way. Please relay my best wishes to the princess."

James nodded. "Thank you."

Kevyn gave another bow before heading back down the hallway. James turned around to enter the room, only to find Red's grandmother standing in front of the door, hands on her hips.

"Not on my watch your highness."

"She's my wife."

"She is in shock. I know you want to take care of her, but trust me when I tell you that no bride wants her husband to see her for the first time in circumstances like these. Give her a little while to compose herself and check on her later. In the meantime you can go to the war council and ensure that the king keeps more than his own best interests in mind. Help restore her kingdom to her. She will understand."

He didn't want to go. He wanted to hold her and whisper comforts in her ear until she fell asleep in his arms. "You'll take care of her?" Granny nodded and he gave in. "Tell her I'll be back."

"I'll make sure that she knows."

Grumpy stepped forward. "We'll come with you to that war council your highness."

"I somehow don't think the king would approve."

"That's exactly why. Snow ain't got a lot of allies. At the moment we're pretty much it. But there's a lot of folks who would take advantage of her position now that the Queen is dead. She needs her allies looking out for her."

James cast a glance over the group of dwarves and nodded. "Yes. She does."

* * *

><p>Snow let them lead her away from the hall, up to a suite of rooms where a bath had been prepared. She let Red and Granny undo her hair, remove her jewels, and peel the blood-spattered dress off of her. They helped her into the tub and she shut her eyes as they brushed her ebony locks smooth. She knew they were talking, but their voices seemed so far away that she assumed it had little to do with her. Snow sank lower into the tub, her chin resting on the surface of the lavender scented water.<p>

It didn't feel like the most terrifying part was over. Fear still gripped her as tightly as it had when James had taken back his sword and left her side to confront her step-mother. For her. When everyone else – including the knights – had stood with eyes averted hoping to avoid her wrath, her Prince Charming had risked his life to keep her safe from danger. She knew, beyond any doubt, that he had been willing to die for her. He _was_ willing to die for her.

It terrified her. Snow could finally understand how Daniel's death had changed her step-mother and turned her towards darkness. How close had she come today to losing her own love? What might have changed in her had she drank Rumplestiltskin's potion? Love opened her to possibilities she had long ago given up on but the thought of losing it still kept her paralyzed.

Snow needed to see James, to feel his reassuring hand on hers. She needed to _kiss_ him, by all the gods! Needed to open herself to the possibilities created by their love and surrender to them as she hadn't allowed herself to since she had found him. She needed him to be her husband, and she his wife.

Her friends helped her out of the bath before her skin turned wrinkly and dressed her in a nightgown – white, of course. It was only when they were helping her into bed that Snow realized where she was. This was her room, not James'. Why would they have brought her here on her wedding night?

"Where's Charming?" Her voice came out cracked and hoarse. Red and Granny exchanged a look and for a split second Snow panicked, imagining the worst. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"You need rest Snow," her friend soothed. "James will come and check on you later."

"Where _is_ he?"

"King George called a war council."

_How_ _dare he take him from her on this night_! Defiance rose in her, gave her the shock of adrenaline her body needed to get her moving once more. Snow was through with allowing her fear to keep her and James apart, giving George free rein on the invasion of her kingdom. "Get me a robe," she said, throwing the covers off.

Granny tried to block her from getting out of the bed. "You need your rest. Let your prince deal with the king and his generals."

"The _king_," She spat the word "has kept me away from every one of these war councils. I held up my end of our bargain, he does _not_ get to invade my father's kingdom without my word. And my husband does not get to leave me to my own rooms on our wedding night."

"It's where the bath was ready Snow," her friend reasoned.

"I don't care! I need a robe." She staggered across the room and threw a white silken robe on over her nightgown. Tying it at the waist she turned back to Red and Granny. "Are you coming with me or not?"

* * *

><p>James was sick and tired of war councils. It seemed all he'd done this past week was sit in meetings with the king and his generals, beating out the logistics of Snow's war. They had run through this scenario before – of all the possibilities Regina's death was the best – why they were still arguing over what happened next was beyond him. Snow needed him. He wondered what would happen if he stood up and left the integrity of her kingdom to the dwarves to defend.<p>

He welcomed their presence, but if he was being honest he wasn't sure if the dwarves were a help or a hindrance. Doc and Grumpy were incessant with their questions (as well as rudely stated opinions, on the part of the latter). While the king's frustration was enjoyable to watch, the slow pace of the meeting only further delayed him from checking on his traumatized wife.

Had they been aiming for memorable their wedding would surely be spoken of as the most dramatic of the century. James would have preferred something simple, where he could marry his true love as his true self. But their wedding this day had been Snow's choice, and despite whatever nostalgic inclinations he might hold ultimately he had chosen her – a fiery princess who believed that marriage was for political gain and weddings for killing witches. Convincing her otherwise would likely take the rest of his life.

"We cannot afford to waste time with winter fast approaching," the king was repeating. "Prince James must leave to join the men already stationed at the border first thing tomorrow morning."

For the second time in a week the doors flew open and Snow White barged into the council room, Red and Granny following behind. "Not without me he's not."

The king and he both rose from their chairs. George's knuckles pressed hard onto the table until they turned white. "We weren't expecting you to join us."

She marched up to the table and stood across from them, fury written on her face. "Of course you weren't. You have kept me locked out of every one these meetings until now. But I have kept up my end of our bargain and I will be damned if I don't make sure you keep to yours. You do not get to send _anyone_ to invade _my_ kingdom without _my_ approval."

"It is not your kingdom yet," he snarled.

"Well it sure as hell isn't yours!"

She may not have a crown on her head yet, may even still be considered an outlaw, but to James she had never seemed more like a queen than in that moment. He had never admired her spirit more. Concern for her people had roused her from her state of shock. She was relentless. And he loved her for it.

Snow signaled for chairs to be brought for her and her friends. Standing next to him, James could almost feel the heat of George's fury and tried to hide his smirk at the fact that the king's war council had been taken over by dwarves and women.

"This is ridiculous. A farce!"

Smoothing out her robe as though she were still wearing a gown, Snow sat down opposite them and folded her hands on the table. "I assure you, _father dearest_, it is anything but. Now, take me through everything."

* * *

><p>Her stubbornness combined with a lack of war strategy experience kept them there into the night. Hours of sitting had made her stiff and sore but she refused to let her discomfort show in front of the king and his knights. Snow hated being at the mercy of their experience for something as important as the future of her kingdom. She was forced to rely on what James had shared with her of meetings earlier in the week and the reasoned advice of Kevyn, who had been patiently explaining things for her benefit.<p>

At some point they had been brought food. As she chewed on a piece of bread it occurred to her that this meal was the closest thing she was going to have to a wedding feast.

Snow toyed with her ring under the table. She was keenly aware that James' eyes had been on her for much of the evening and was glad that they were finally nearing the end. It was impossible for her to learn everything in a single meeting but she refused to be kept in the dark anymore. Each time that King George had tried to shame or cow her she had only to look at James sitting next to him with her father's ring on his finger to remember that she had come out of this day the victor and their happy ending was within reach. It was her duty to safeguard that happiness, not only for herself but for all the people who had suffered under her step-mother's rule.

King George clasped his hands in front of him on the table. "I believe, if it pleases her highness," he added sarcastically, "That we are done here."

Snow looked around the table at Red and Granny and the dwarves who, despite being as ignorant as she on these matters, had stayed and supported her through each detail and query. She looked at James sitting across from her, who had sacrificed his wedding and nearly his life for her. She closed her eyes. "Yes. We are done."

It did not take long for the room to empty. Snow smiled at her friends as they left, hoping to convey all the gratitude that she couldn't find the words for just yet. And then it was just her and her prince, alone. At last.

He stood and walked around to her, his fingers trailing along the surface of the table. Snow closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, ready to give up the day and be with him.

"You look tired. I'll walk with you to your rooms."

"Our rooms," she corrected, not even bothering to open her eyes.

He came to a stop beside her chair but didn't say anything. Snow tilted her head to look up at him and he sighed. "Snow, I love you and I will happily spend the rest of my life convincing you that true love exists and we have it, but I know what today was for you. And I will put no pressure or expectations on you tonight."

She wished they were back in the forest where there was an ample supply of rocks to hit him with. "And what was today?" she asked.

Again there was a pause before he spoke. "A means to an end."

She flinched. "And here I thought it was our wedding," she muttered.

"I'm happy to restore your kingdom to you, Snow."

"_Our_ kingdom. I did this for you. For us. So we could be safe. I can't do it without you."

"Snow –"

"I understand why you would think that way," she said, cutting him off. "I kept myself separate, and to be honest I'm not even sure anymore which one of us I was trying to protect." Pushing her chair back, she stood facing him. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, trailed up his neck, cradled the back of his head to pull him down so that their foreheads were touching. "But you must believe me when I say that I came here because I want what you spoke of in your letter and _nothing_ else."

She didn't give him a chance to respond. Closing the last distance between them she crashed their lips together and kissed him as she hadn't allowed herself to in her whole time at the castle. He groaned against her lips and pulled her tighter to him, his hand pressing into the small of her back. There was nothing else she wanted, nothing else she needed, as she finally gave in to their love and let it break all of her walls.

"Snow…" he breathed against her lips.

She kissed him again and it was only when his hand cupped her cheek that she realized she was crying. "I love you. So much that I would have paid any price to save your life and my heart."

James took her hand in his and brought it to his chest. "You are my heart."

"I am tired of being apart for fear of King George going back on his end of the deal and killing you out of spite. I only want to be with you."

His head dipped to claim her lips. "Our happily ever after is just around the corner."

She smiled and brushed the last tears away from her eyes. "This is a large castle. There are more than a few corners between here and our rooms." He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me to bed Charming."

James scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the door, bending his knees a little so she could open it for them. "As my princess commands."

* * *

><p>Afterwards they lay in bed, her form curled up against his, her head resting on his chest. James brushed his thumb back and forth over her ring and wished that they could stay as they were forever.<p>

"It really is your mother's ring, isn't it?" Snow said, breaking the comfortable silence. "That's why you needed to get it back when I stole it."

He drew her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "Claimed it, is more like."

She hummed contentedly. "Yours is all I still have from my father. He gave it to me with my mother's wedding ring on the day he married Regina."

James looked down at the thick gold band on his finger. "I'm honored to wear it."

"Charming?"

"Mmm?" his fingertips trailed up her arm and down her shoulder, tracing lazy patterns on her back.

"Will you marry me again?"

He stopped and looked down at her. "Again?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and gave him a quick kiss. "It occurs to me that neither of us gave our vows truthfully, and I would have them again."

He sat up against the pillows. "You're not about to take that ring off, are you?"

"Of course not! I love my ring, it's exactly my style." She grinned at him. "I only want the vows. I'll go first this time." Taking his hand in hers she sat up so she was facing him. "I, Snow White, promise to love you, Richard James Charming, for all eternity."

Was it magic that allowed her to slip into his heart and read what it wanted? He smiled as he echoed the words back to her. "I, Richard James Charming, promise to love you, Snow White, for all eternity." She squealed as he pulled her towards him for a kiss. "We didn't get to do this at our wedding either."

Snow laughed, then sobered. "I'm sorry it wasn't what it should have been."

James tilted her chin back towards him. "It's done now, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. We have the rest of our lives together."

"I should have told you that he threatened to kill you."

"Yes." He kissed the tip of her nose. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she agreed, settling back against his chest. "We're safe now."

"There is still the small matter of a war to fight."

Her eyes closed. "We can handle it, you'll see. And then we'll throw the biggest coronation ball any realm has ever seen."

James kissed the top of her head and wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: I have no idea why this chapter took me as long as the last two combined but at least it's done. I wanted to be sure I got it finished before the season finale rips my heart out as there's no way I'm getting any writing done the week after it airs. (I think I'm going to need time to process, lol.) The rest of the story is only barely sketched out so it might be just as long in between chapters going forward but hey we're at the happy ending stuff now and that was the whole point of this story! Yay!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Characters: Snow White, Prince Charming

Description: AU set during and after 1x10. Snow White makes a deal with a different devil for a chance to salvage her happy ending.

Alternate Description: A fanfic writer re-watches 7:15am and throws a tantrum demanding her fairy tale happy ending NOW. So she writes one.

One for the Heart of it All

**Chapter Seven**

Snow White had seen armies before, marching together in ceremonial uniform in honor of her father. She had seen men preparing for battle. But never had she been a part of a force the size of the one King George had assembled as it was undergoing preparations for war.

It was order amidst chaos. Five thousand men had been stationed at the border prior to the wedding, and they had brought an amount equal to that with them in the days that followed. Word had come that Midas would be sending several thousand of his own knights within a week, and Prince Thomas – who had stayed at the castle following the wedding – had offered aid on behalf of his father as well. Within days their numbers would double, and that didn't include the rest of King George's men who had been called from other parts of the realm and were on their way to join them.

Their numbers frightened her. Her father in-law and his generals spoke of their plan as an invasion of the queen's kingdom. But that had never been a part of _her_ plan. It had never been Regina's kingdom to begin with. This was supposed to be a liberation. These were her people they were planning how best to kill!

Snow turned into the wind and walked to the edge of the escarpment that formed a natural border between the two kingdoms. Watch posts had been set up along its length but none of her step-mother's knights had been spotted. The most recent intelligence suggested that the Queen's army had been split into several different factions, some loyal to Regina, some to her and her father, and others supporting a local nobleman who was trying to claim the crown for himself.

The confusion was supposed to be good for their war. But it was what came after that worried her more. How would she be able to know who to trust? What damage had her step-mother's thirst for vengeance done to the kingdom? Would she be able to put the past to rest for good?

There was only one thing she was certain of: a larger army meant more destruction for the people and the land. She would wait no longer to begin her return home and the restoration of her father's kingdom.

"Your highness!"

Kevyn's voice caught her by surprise and she took a step back from the edge of the cliff to be safe, only to have her foot slip on a loose rock.

"Careful your highness!" he reached out and gripped her arm to steady her.

Snow held on for a moment then stepped back and collected herself. "Did your mother never warn you not to startle someone standing on the edge of a cliff?" she chided, smiling at him with a sigh of relief.

"My apologies your highness, I was worried you would not be able to hear me over the wind. Prince James is looking for you; an envoy from King Midas is expected shortly."

She nodded and straightened out the long white riding coat she was wearing. When she looked up Kevyn still had an arm stretched out towards her in case she should lose her footing again. For the first time she noticed the burns on his left hand and realized that he had always been wearing gloves before now.

Without thinking she reached out and covered the scars between her two palms. "Kevyn, what happened to cause these burns?"

He pulled away and clenched the hand into a fist at his side. "We were fighting a dragon. I was lucky."

Snow frowned. "The dragon King Midas hired James to slay?"

"The rest of the knights died inside the cave. The prince dragged me to safety and then killed the dragon himself."

She stared at him. If he had been there for the dragon-slaying, did that mean that he knew the truth behind her husband's identity?

He turned and gestured for her to walk ahead of him. "You are needed back at the camp your highness."

Snow White made a mental note to ask James about the matter that evening. Straightening out her coat once more she brought herself up to regal bearing. "I will need you to call a war council to assemble as soon as James and I have met with the envoy. I intend to move ahead without further delay."

"Yes, your highness." He gave a slight bow and she walked past him, making her way back along the trail that led to the camp. As had become custom, the knight followed behind.

* * *

><p>It had become a habit for him to walk through the camp each night. Since Snow's announcement a week ago that she intended them to cross the border without waiting for further troops he had been stuck in the saddle for hours each day. They had encountered little resistance. Each day Snow sent her bluebirds out to gather intelligence and each day they returned with the same news – the Queens army was scattered, and no large force was to be found.<p>

To cover ground more quickly the decision had been made to split the army of ten thousand into two. King George took half the men to meet up with King Midas' force and secure the Summer Palace while James and Snow pushed forward towards the realm's capitol. At each village they came to Snow would make a speech and they left behind fifty or so soldiers to ensure its safety and security.

Snow was confident in the daily messages from her bluebirds, but he knew he would feel better once they met up with Prince Thomas' men in a few days time. Their slowly diminishing numbers and the lack of resistance they had found were beginning to make him wary. At least they would have a stronger force by the time they arrived at the castle, should they find any Regina loyalists there.

His wife talking with Red at the edge of camp drew his attention and he swore under his breath. It didn't seem to matter how many times he pleaded with her to stay in the center of camp where it was safer, she enjoyed being out in the open. All it would take was one archer with one arrow…

Grunting, he headed towards them.

"It's not safe for you with so many people around, Red."

"I know that!" the brunette hissed. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't… itch. I should never have come. I knew how long this would take."

Snow put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It will pass. Just keep the hood on and it will pass."

"What will pass?"

Red snapped her mouth shut, cutting off any reply as they both turned towards him.

Snow rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Red is feeling unwell, that's all."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is it something serious? Perhaps Doc has some remedy that might help."

Up above, the full moon came out from behind a cloud and a wolf howled far off in the distance. Red shut her eyes as though in pain. "There's nothing that will help." Drawing the hood of her cloak up she nodded to Snow. "I'm going to try and get some rest."

Just as she turned away there was a shout and a flaming arrow shot into the earth between them. Snow gasped and he pulled her into him, trying to shield her. More arrows followed, and one of the tents closest to them caught fire.

James gripped his wife by the shoulders. "Take Red and get to the pavilion tent. You'll be safer there."

"Charming you can't go out there, you have no armor!" she protested.

"I'll be fine. Now go and stay safe, both of you. Go!"

* * *

><p>Snow White stared at him until Red pulled her away. The camp had sprung to life as more arrows came raining down. All about them was shouting. Men grabbed for the nearest weapon and set of armor as they packed together to respond to the ambush. Others were beating back the flames and trying to salvage supplies from the burning tents.<p>

As Red pulled her along towards the center of the camp, she caught sight of one of the dwarves – Sleepy, she was fairly certain – stumbling around in a confused daze. She tried to call out to him but smoke caught in her throat and set off a coughing fit. When she recovered Sleepy had stumbled into a group of armed soldiers in black armor and was being hauled off away from the camp.

Snow grabbed two crossbows from the nearest weapon rack and gave one to Red, signaling for her to follow her. It wasn't long before the camp was behind them and though the woods were dark it was clear the men had made no effort to hide their tracks.

Red sniffed the air. "Up ahead. Six of them and a dwarf."

"If we stay quiet we should have the element of surprise."

The sounds of the fighting at camp were dimmer now, and Red looked over her shoulder at the fires. "We should head back and get help."

"We might lose them if we do," Snow hissed.

"Nobody knows we're out here. An ambush like this isn't staged to kidnap a dwarf."

She shook her head. "We won't go much farther. I promise."

Red threw an arm against her chest to block her, "Listen." She tried, but Red was already on the move again and Snow could only do her best to keep up with her friend's animal instincts.

They came upon a small clearing in the trees. Sleepy had been hastily bound to a tree on the far side and six of her step-mother's men stood in a semi-circle on either side of him, swords at the ready.

"So much for the element of surprise," Red muttered as each of them let loose a bolt from their crossbow.

Snow yelled as she re-loaded and shot again but the knights had almost closed the distance between them and she had to reach down to pull the long dagger from her boot, ducking a sword blow in the process. Swinging in a low circle she made a quick strike to the back of her opponent's knee then incapacitated him as he sank down to the cold ground.

The crossbow was still clutched in her left hand and she threw it up as a shield as the sword of a second knight swung dangerously close. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Red firing off another shot. Between the two of them they had dispatched half of the knights and Snow felt a rush of adrenaline as she stabbed the knight attacking her through the soft spot in his armor. They could do this. If they thought she would be so easy to take down they had sorely underestimated her. Abandoning the bow, she dropped to the ground as a sword whizzed past her ear and rolled over to pick up a discarded shield. Snow continued blocking and parrying back towards Sleepy. If she could free the dwarf they wouldn't even be outnumbered anymore.

"Snow! There's more coming!"

"Princess!"

She stepped out of the way of another blow and her foe's blade slammed into the tree, cutting the ropes that held Sleepy. She knocked him out as he struggled to free his weapon and grabbed the dwarf by the shoulders. "Run back to the camp Sleepy, I'll be right behind you. Go!"

The dwarf took off as fast as his legs could carry him and Snow fought her way over towards Red. "We have to get out of here!" she shouted over the din of steel on steel.

Her friend glanced up at the moon overhead. "I'll give you a head start."

* * *

><p>James fought his way through the last of the battle in an effort to reach the royal pavilion. Pushing back the heavy canvas he rushed inside. "Snow! Snow are you alright?"<p>

It was only when he had reached the center of the large tent and turned around in a full circle, his breath loud in his ears, did he realize it. She wasn't there. She was gone.

In his rush to find her he nearly crashed into Grumpy who was coming in at the same time he was leaving the royal lodgings.

"Princess!"

"She's not there. I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean she ain't there?"

"What do you think I mean?"

The dwarf frowned and hefted his pickaxe over his shoulder. "We can't find Sleepy either, and there's been no sight of Red. Maybe they all found someplace safer."

"Let's hope." Even as he spoke he knew that wasn't the case. Every instinct he had told him that something had happened. He had to find her.

"Your highness! Your highness!"

James turned to find Sleepy running towards them, his arms waving frantically. He stopped in front of them and panted until it turned into a yawn.

Grumpy shook his brother by the shoulders. "Sleepy! Are you alright? Have you seen Snow?"

The other dwarf nodded. "In a clearing just that way! She and Red saved me. She said she would be right behind me but there was fighting and–"

James didn't wait for the rest of the story. Sword drawn, he ran off in the direction the dwarf had indicated. Behind him he could hear that Grumpy was also following but he couldn't make himself slow his pace to allow the dwarf to catch up.

A howl pierced the air as they followed the tracks through the woods. James could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Finally, he reached the clearing Sleepy had mentioned but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Bodies littered the ground, a dozen or more at least. Some had arrows in them, others had met with the sharp end of a blade. Most, however, looked to have been attacked by a vicious beast. And then there was Snow. She was circling a wolf – the size of which he'd never seen in all his days of herding sheep. Her crossbow was aimed at it and ready to fire, even as she clutched Red's cloak with the fingers of her right hand.

The monstrous animal bared its teeth when it heard him approach. A quick survey of the bodies showed no sign of his wife's best friend. Whatever had happened ultimately had come down to just Snow and the wolf.

Motioning for Grumpy to make his way to the other side of the clearing, James gripped his weapon and whistled sharply to get the beast's attention.

Snow's head whipped around at the sound and she let out a string of curses. Before he could move or say anything to stop her she had positioned herself firmly in between he and the wolf.

"Snow, get behind me. I'll take care of this beast."

"Not a chance Charming." Her attention was focused back on the wolf and she didn't so much as turn her head again to look at him. As he inched his way closer to her with a mind of pulling her behind him, he realized that she was talking to it.

"Don't make me bring you down. We've done this before, remember? Remember Peter? Remember Quinn and Anita? It's all done now, it's over."

He reached out to her. "Snow –"

She shushed him and kept talking to the wolf in a low, soothing tone. James spotted Grumpy on the other side of the clearing and signaled for the dwarf to hold off on an attack. Something about Snow's words, or perhaps just her manner, seemed to be affecting the wolf. It no longer seemed on the verge of lunging at them. He remembered Snow telling him about the huntsman who had spared her life and wondered if this wolf had been that man's companion.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Snow gently coaxing the wolf, it lay down in the snow and put its head between its massive paws. His wife wasted no time. Before he could pull her behind him she had dashed to its side and thrown Red's cloak over top of it. The air shimmered, and the beast gave a great shudder followed by a cough.

"Snow?"

She laughed in relief and threw and her arms around Red, who to his stunned surprise had sat up from underneath the cloak where once the wolf had been. _A werewolf_, he realized. He caught Grumpy's eye across the clearing but could only offer a shrug. Still somewhat cautious, he made his way towards them.

Red looked around at the human devastation. "We got them, didn't we?" she asked.

Snow gave a firm nod. "Every last one."

Grumpy cleared his throat loudly as he came up behind them and both women turned to look at him. The dwarf opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "You've uh, got someone on your chin."

Red's eyes widened and she immediately wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean for anyone to find out like this. I'm sorry."

His wife immediately gripped her friends shoulder. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for Red. It's who you are."

"I doubt everyone in the army will see it that way, even if I can control it."

Snow stood and opened her mouth to protest but Grumpy shook his head. "She has a point princess."

Red pulled the cloak a little tighter to her. "There're two nights left before wolf's time is over. By then, you'll be at the castle."

James offered her a hand up. "Will you return home?"

"I'm not sure."

"Red, I need to speak with you about this alone."

The brunette shook her head. "I've made my decision Snow. I'll return for the coronation, but it would be dangerous for me to stay."

She frowned, but surrendered with a sigh. "If you insist on leaving, I know someplace where you can go."

* * *

><p><em>I just want to thank everyone who stumbled across and enjoyed the story in the long time since the last chapter went up. The occasional story alerts I received gave me the push I needed to continue the story - even though I had left off at a totally satisfying spot (*nudge nudge* *wink wink*). I hadn't planned on the break between chapters being so long – I took the summer off writing because my laptop gets unbearably hot and I have no air conditioning, but then I got blocked once cooler weather came. I fully intend to finish this story, but I've had to abandon any sort of plan for regular updates. Holidays are coming up and I'm starting a publishing certificate program in January so I don't know what my time will be like. So thanks to those who are still interested in reading this little AU. There are about three more chapters to go. I have to see if I can find a place for Lancelot, but either way there's an old favorite coming in the next chapter!_


End file.
